


The Adventures of Matt and Allen

by SoraMoto



Series: Vinland [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canadacest, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut drabbles taken from the lives of my favorite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Matt and Allen

Allen woke up to darkness and cold. shivering he goes to rub his arms and finds his hands bound together and also his legs bound ankle to thigh. Pulling at his binds he realizes he is also wearing a blindfold, meaning the dark was an illusion. Then the cold comes to his attention once again and he realizes he is naked on a concrete floor. He begins to panic slightly, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep with Matthew in their get away cabin. Had someone attacked in the middle of the night and taken him, both of them. Where was Matthew? Just then footsteps break the silence of the room he is in.  
“Matthew?”  
His answer is the ceasing of the footsteps and the sound of someone crouching in front of him. A hand on his chin tilts it up, Allen makes to reach toward the other person.  
“Matt, if that’s you, this isn’t funny.”  
The other person dodges his grasp and pats his cheek before he hears the sound of a chain clinking and then the cuffs, they had to be cuffs, keeping his hands together in front of him were grabbed. He heard the sound of something being clicked into place and then more footsteps before a cranking sound is heard and his arms are being pulled upward. He lets out a whimper as he feels the chain begin to pull his arms up so high he was struggling to keep contact with the ground. He was lifted even higher and after what felt like forever the cranking stopped and he was left hanging in mid air. He nearly began to panic when he heard something being wheeled over to him as the other person in the room approached.  
“Who are you, let me go you bastard.” He struggles against the bonds holding him, putting up his tough front, Matthew was the only person he would ever let see him as submissive.  
There is a quick swat to his rump causing him to yelp at the sudden, unexpected pain.  
“Hey you asshole, don’t touch that! Its not yours!”  
He continued to kick up a fuss and struggle so loudly that he missed the sound of metal dragging on metal, he however did not miss when something cold and wet was suddenly at the tip of his penis and a hand was wrapping around it.  
“Hey, stop! What are you doing?” Panic was rising in his voice as he felt the metal being worked into the slit of his penis and he froze, not wanting to hurt himself in such a delicate place. The metal was slipped down his urethra and he knew it was a sounding rod, it was something Matthew and he loved playing with so he was more than a little familiar. So when the rod was pushed in further and further until it reached nearly to his bladder he knew it was one of the curved kind that would prevent any form of erection. He let out a whimper as the hand holding him steady let him go to droop slightly from the weight of the sound.  
“Please, stop, take it out.” Despite his earlier resolve to fight this to the end, he was scared. Having the sound securely in place and his lack of progress from struggling he knew he couldn’t get out on his own. He let out a whimper as finger tips explored his body, gently running up his sides, tickling his inner thighs. One even probed his anus, not quite breaching it. Lips descended on him as well, worshipping his skin and breathing softly over the taut flesh. Allen silently wished it was Matthew who was doing this but the chances of that were slim in his mind as Matthew would have said something by now, he would have recognized the hands touching him, would have recognized the mouth. He was sure he would have.  
Eventually the slow worship of his body ended and he was rewarded by a lack of any touches until he heard the sound of metal on metal again. He jerked back when a hand was once again wrapped around his member, steadying it as something cold and sharp was pressed to the base of his penis. He inhales sharply, panic rising once again.  
“Hey, hey what are you doing?”  
He feels the sharp metal being pushed into the skin of his flaccid penis and then pushed through, perpendicular to the shaft. He nearly bites his tongue at the painful feeling of being pierced in such a tender area. Sure he and Matthew had discussed the idea of penis piercing before but nothing had ever been done about them.  
After what felt an eternity Allen felt the needle being replaced by a bar and removed. It then was moved higher up his penis and the process was repeated. Four more times he felt the needle pierce him and leave behind a bar of metal leaving a total of 5 piercings. Allen was panting by the time the procedure was complete. It had been painful and he hated that obviously someone other than Matthew was doing this to him.  
Lightly fingers ran up his sides from his hip to one of his nipples. The bud was teased with and pinched, causing Allen to let out a light moan. Then the sound of more metal on metal before the feeling of a needle at his nipple was felt. Allen bit his lip nearly drawing blood as he realized he was being pierced on his nipples now. He managed to stay silent as the hands began to do their work and before long he had two pierced nipples. Once that was done he heard the sound of something being dropped onto a metal table and breathed a sigh of relief, whatever this person was doing they were at least done with the piercings. The next thing that happened though still managed to shock him. He felt a tongue making a wet trail up from his collar bone to his neck and then to the shell of his ear, drawing out a moan. What caught him off guard while driving him wild was the feeling of hot metal being dragged over his skin under the tongue, a tongue piercing. Oh god, now he knew this couldn’t be Matthew, his brother didn’t have a tongue piercing. That knowledge didn’t stop him from moaning as the pierced tongue lavished his neck before moving down his body. He felt himself being turned in the air as the tongue worked its way to his anus. As the wet appendage found his tight hole it began to swirl and dip at it, just barely pushing at the ring of muscle keeping it out. Eventually it became more aggressive at its task and was pushing in, piercing and all. Allen found himself panting and moaning, squirming and writhing as the tongue was pushed in deeper with each thrust. Oh god, it was wonderful. eventually though it stopped and he let out a whimper as the tongue was pulled away and he was turned back around so his front was to the person who had him captive. Gentle hands caressed his still flaccid penis before slowly pulling out the sounding rod. It felt wonderful to have the restricting metal removed and he instantly began to get hard now that it was gone. He heard it get set down on the metal table as teasing hands caressed him into full erection. Once he was fully hard he was turned back around and heard the sound of a bottle opening and something being squeezed out of it. Then slicked up fingers probed at his tight entrance, first one then two were forced past the ring of muscle, stretching him. He thought to fight back but couldn’t bring himself to once he felt his prostate being brushed over. Just the briefest touches, enough to let him know the person preparing him knew it was there but wanted to tease him.  
Then the fingers were removed and the sound of the bottle opening again and being squeezed before a hand was on his hip and pulling him back. A nudge at his entrance before he felt the head of a large member being forced into him. He grit his teeth to hold back a moan as the person pushing into him did so slowly.  
“Oh, God! Matt, I’m sorry.” He felt tears fall from his eyes for the first time as the person became fully seated within him and stayed still for him to adjust. Then soft fingers began to wipe his tears away and a soft kiss was given to the corner of where his eyes were under the cloth that blinded him.  
“Hush, mon amour.”  
Allen’s eyes widened in shock as it registered that that was Matthew’s voice in his ear.  
“You asshole!”  
A swift thrust was enough to shut him up after that outburst.  
“Tut, tut. You shouldn’t use such language against your master. It might get you punished.” a gentle bite was given to his jugular as Matthew began to thrust in and out of him. Soon the two were moaning and crying out their release. Matthew managed to stay up long enough to lower Allen back to the floor and release him, removing the blindfold, and helping him up to their bedroom.  
The next morning Allen awoke sore all over. His arms, shoulders and sides hurt from being suspended by his arms for so long. His nipples stung from their piercings and his penis felt like it was swollen up to erection from its own piercings. Then a thought occurred to him and he turned onto his side to poke Matthew awake.  
“Allen?”  
“Hey, when did you get your tongue pierced?”  
“Hmm, oh I did it myself while I waited for you to wake up for our fun yesterday.”  
“Oh.”  
Matthew leans over and kisses his twin. “Did you enjoy it?”  
Allen blushes, but nods his answer.  
“Good. I was a little worried when you began to panic after I had you suspended, I didn’t want you to hurt yourself like that.”  
Matthew lays a gentle kiss to Allen’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, well I didn’t know it was you, hoser. What gave you the idea that making me think I’d been kidnapped would turn me on?”  
“It worked didn’t it?”  
Blushing madly, “That’s besides the point!”  
Matthew just chuckles.


End file.
